<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam-napping by adalanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073452">Sam-napping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalanne/pseuds/adalanne'>adalanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Team Cap on the run, kidnapping is caring, this fic neither confirms nor denies any ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalanne/pseuds/adalanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an ex-Avenger on the run means Sam Wilson had plenty on his plate, and that was before the team got a babysitting mission to bring a recovering Bucky Barnes to New York City to connect with his past. But then he's woken one night by a kidnapper, tied up, and packed off to a shady basement. Only the kidnapper isn't Hydra or the FBI; it's Bucky. And he won't tell Sam why.</p>
<p>So. Sam's to-do list now consists of: 1) Escape; 2) Figure out what Bucky is doing; and 3) Decide exactly how he'll kick Barnes' ass for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam-napping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam generally considered himself a ready guy. It came with the territory when you were things like ex-military and currently-most-wanted. He was observant and aware, with a mind set to act on well-honed instinct. No one was likely to get the drop on him.</p>
<p>When he was awake. </p>
<p>His first instinct on someone grabbing him in bed was to yell. His attacker apparently was ready for this because a gag was promptly shoved in his mouth. His next instinct was to thrash but the attacker was ready again, pinning him and binding his arms. His third instinct was to panic, and his attacker seemed ready for that, too.</p>
<p>“You're safe.” </p>
<p>Against all odds, Sam's instinct was to freeze. He knew that voice. Of course the attacker just took that opportunity to bind his legs.</p>
<p>“I'll explain. Just trust me for now.”</p>
<p>And against all his instincts, Sam did.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After a ride that consisted of a firefighter’s carry out a window, a bag over his head, and a two-hour drive in the trunk of a car, Sam was questioning that decision. He was carried inside somewhere and down stairs before being dumped in a chair. And then tied to it.</p>
<p>It was only then that Bucky removed the hood from his head and took off the gag.</p>
<p>Working his sore jaw, Sam studied him with a scowl. He also studied where they were: a bland finished basement with white walls, beige carpet, and no windows. There were recessed lights but they were off. Bucky had decided a single lantern on the floor gave the place a more welcome glow, apparently.</p>
<p>“So,” Sam finally said. “Guess our relationship just left the passive-aggressive stage.”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted but Sam noted he wasn’t meeting his eyes. “This is to keep you safe.”</p>
<p>“From what, a good night's sleep?”</p>
<p>Bucky didn't answer, just giving that sullen blank look Sam hated so much. Then he pulled out something and put it on Sam's head. In the low light and bizarre circumstance, it took Sam a moment to realize it was one of those baseball caps with cupholders on both sides and straws for drinking.</p>
<p>“The hell? You taking a picture to blackmail me?”</p>
<p>“I won't be long, and I'll bring food,” Bucky said firmly, though his shoulders were tight. Then he headed for the door.</p>
<p>“Hey man, if you’ve got intel about something coming for me, tell me.”</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head, closing the door behind him. Sam hollered for him. Then he just hollered, hoping someone would hear and investigate. No one came. He grumpily drank from his hat and got to work on the bindings.</p>
<p>Bucky might have experience with supervillain levels of knot-tying, but Sam was no stranger to being on this end of things. There was always a way out, with enough time. Hopefully this time wouldn't involve breaking his own thumb.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was hard to tell how long it took, without any window access. Not that he even knew what time he'd been taken, although it had seemed dark through the hood. But he did eventually work his way free. The first thing he did was yank the terrible hat off his head. Then he bolted for the door Bucky hadn't gone through. Jackpot. Bathroom. </p>
<p>When he finished, he noted there was nothing he could use as a weapon, not even a plunger. Not unless he wanted to tear pipes out of the walls, which might be beyond him. At least the water was running.</p>
<p>The necessities taken care of, he wished he had a better lay of where he was. There could be anything upstairs, up to and including a secret Hydra cabal, and he didn't much like the idea of facing it in bare feet and sweats. But what choice did he have.</p>
<p>He opened the door to a hall with stairs at the end. He was hardly two steps toward the stairs, though, when Bucky came down them.</p>
<p>“For fuck's sake.”</p>
<p>Sam bolted back through the door, slamming it shut and bracing, but Bucky busted it open like a battering ram and sent Sam flying into the far wall. Dude could be damn terrifying when he wanted to be, even if his current prosthetic was more practical than his old murder arm, but Sam didn't have time for fear. Pushing up from the dent he left in the wall, Sam dodged as Bucky grabbed for him. He tried for the door but Bucky was as quick as he was strong. They grappled, the room quiet except for the occasional strained grunt. </p>
<p>Which shouldn't be happening. They'd sparred before; Sam knew what Bucky was capable of. Right now he should be snapping Sam's arm. The fact that he wasn't meant he chose not to. That was a good thing to know.</p>
<p>They couldn't stay in a stalemate forever, though. Sam moved first, trying to take out Bucky's legs. It was like he'd been waiting for it. With a twist, Sam was face down on the floor, arms held behind him.</p>
<p>“Damnit, Bucky, is your programming fucking up?!”</p>
<p>There was silence and Sam worried that might have been the wrong button to push. But then Bucky answered, carefully.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure it’s all me this time.”</p>
<p>He finished tying Sam and hefted him into the chair.</p>
<p>“Then what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>That blank, sullen face, though there was a tension in his lips and around his eyes that Sam couldn’t quite place. Then Bucky was tying him to the chair. Again. “You won't listen to me if I tell you.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I'm wearing a cat suit? C'mon, man. Try me.”</p>
<p>Bucky studied him a long time. Then he heaved a sigh, eyes moving beyond Sam’s shoulder. “You might get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Well I'm not feeling too great about this anyway, so I'll risk it.”</p>
<p>“No. I mean…” Did RoboCop look sheepish? “I am doing this so you won't get hurt.”</p>
<p>Sam pursed his lips, trying not to yell. “Who wants to hurt me?”</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head and gave no further answer as he left, Sam shouting after him. He wasn't long, though, coming in with a small white sack. He pulled out a wrapped sandwich, bacon, egg, and cheese from the look of it. “I was planning on untying you to eat.” Bucky looked at a loss as to how to proceed.</p>
<p>Sam glared. “Forget it. I'm going on a hunger strike, starting now until you stop this nonsense and let me go.”</p>
<p>Bucky shook his head and then shrugged, looking like he was about to leave again.</p>
<p>“You know Cap is wondering where the hell I am by now.” However long it had been.</p>
<p>Glancing over his shoulder, Bucky said, “As far as they're concerned, you got a call from an old Air Force friend and had to go help.”</p>
<p>Sam's jaw dropped. That was a ballsy, asshole move. He should've known Bucky would've done something like that.</p>
<p>“And when I don't answer my phone?”</p>
<p>“You've been texting Steve all day,” Bucky said, pulling Sam's phone from his pocket. Was that a smile tugging at his lips?</p>
<p>Sam’s jaw tightened. “That's fucking messed up, man. You're straight from the supervillain handbook, you know that?”</p>
<p>If that had been a smile, it was gone as Bucky turned back to the door. “I'm protecting you.”</p>
<p>“From what?”</p>
<p>There was a long silence, to the point Sam thought he wasn't going to answer.</p>
<p>“Remember when Rhodey was hit by Vision’s blast?”</p>
<p>The anger drained from Sam. Everything drained from Sam. Yeah, he remembered. He saw it when he closed his eyes at night, mixing seamlessly with another old nightmare.</p>
<p>Bucky apparently didn't need a verbal response. “That was meant for you. Rhodey had all that armor and barely survived. You would've been killed. I am not going to let that happen.”</p>
<p>Sam sputtered, coming back to himself. “That's not your choice, man! Ah, c'mon!” Bucky didn’t look back as he went through the broken doorway. “Cut it out! You're not Batman!”</p>
<p>But this time Bucky left without looking back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It took Sam longer to escape the second time, he was pretty sure. But Bucky also stayed away longer, so it worked out. He checked the doors of the narrow hall. The room with laundry hookups had a window, but it had bars over it, so no dice. He had to go upstairs.</p>
<p>It was dark again, so his eyes took some adjusting, but it looked like a narrow brownstone, everything open and newly renovated. And there, sprawled on a too-small air mattress with his prosthetic on the floor next to him, was Bucky. Sleeping. Guess kidnapping really took it out of you.</p>
<p>Sam half wanted to wake him and talk some sense into him, but he'd been shit out of luck with that so far. Better to get out and get Steve. He needed more manpower when it came to knocking sense into Barnes.</p>
<p>He made for the door and the floor creaked. He froze, but there was no movement. Another step, another creak. Cheap-ass reno. But the door wasn't far. He weighed the options. He could go slow, searching for creaks, and hoping Bucky had some sleep in him yet. Or--</p>
<p>A ringtone blared. <i>His</i> ringtone blared. It was like a starter pistol. He bolted for the door, flicking the lock and diving down the stoop. Yup, Brooklyn brownstone.</p>
<p>He was hardly onto the street when he heard the door behind him, well, explode. Then the busted asphalt and his bare feet didn't matter at all. He sprinted and didn’t look back, knowing a 200-pound killing machine was right behind him. And gaining. He could hear each step, Bucky's stealth replaced with dogged determination. Yeah, terrifying.</p>
<p>And only getting closer. Sam knew he wouldn't even get to the end of the street. A yell tore from him, egging himself on, venting frustration, giving voice to everything in him.</p>
<p>“Sam, down!”</p>
<p>He went down immediately, turning his run into a roll. That was the one voice he would always follow. Stopping in a crouch, Sam saw Bucky dodge the flying hubcap. But he couldn't dodge the star-spangled man with a plan that barrelled into him right after. They went down hard and Sam could tell Steve wasn't holding back. </p>
<p>He considered letting Bucky get the snot beat out of him a bit. Instead, he scrambled to his feet.</p>
<p>“Steve! Steve! It's fine, it's him!”</p>
<p>The melee halted, Steve tucking Bucky in a headlock.</p>
<p>“See? Laminate, French toast, art nouveau, bacon bits. Nothing. He's fine.”</p>
<p>Bucky actually gave a laugh. Steve let him go, scowling at Sam. “That's not funny.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well neither is getting kidnapped for RoboCop's peace of mind. It's been a day, I get to make jokes.”</p>
<p>Steve's ire turned back to Bucky. “You did what?”</p>
<p>“He doesn't think I can handle what's coming so he tucked me safe in a basement.”</p>
<p>Bucky glared at them both. “This is why I didn't ask. That's not what I think.”</p>
<p>Steve's scowl was more thoughtful. “Then what is it, Buck?”</p>
<p>“You okay, Cap?”</p>
<p>They all looked up to find a kid in a red spider suit crouched on a lamppost.</p>
<p>“Great, this one,” Sam grumbled, turning away with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, kid? Thought you protected Queens.” Steve was smiling slightly.</p>
<p>The kid leapt down and landed next to them, easy as you please. “I go as far as Staten Island.”</p>
<p>Honest to God, Sam couldn't tell if he was joking.</p>
<p>Then the kid did a double take. “That's-- You never said-- It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Bucky sir!”</p>
<p>Bucky was slow to take his eagerly stuck out hand. “Who am I meeting?”</p>
<p>“Pe-” Steve's hand on his shoulder stopped the kid cold. “Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Oh, your arm!” He scampered over, picking up Bucky’s prosthetic from the street. Probably didn't have time to latch it on when he woke up and went all Terminator-mode on Sam, so Steve must have knocked it away when he tackled him.</p>
<p>The kid seemed only too happy to be able to help out Bucky. “That’s a new one, isn’t it? I like it. Where’s it from? Haven’t seen tech like that before.” Before getting an answer, he looked towards Steve. “Why didn't you tell me he was back?”</p>
<p>The kid sounded genuinely hurt.</p>
<p>Steve raised his eyebrows. “We're kind of international fugitives, kid.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of.” Sam gestured at the brownstones around them. “There's pretty much zero chance this isn't being livestreamed on YouTube by now, and my feet are cold. Can we go?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sam,” Steve said, slinging an arm around him as they headed to Steve's inconspicuous Jetta. “If you want, I can carry you.”</p>
<p>“Been carried around enough today, thanks.” Though if they had any farther to go, Sam would've taken him up on the offer. His feet were probably tore up, or at least felt like it. </p>
<p>“So where we going?”</p>
<p>Of course. The kid could web his way over the city and he wanted to squeeze in with them.</p>
<p>“Don't think your aunt would like it if we let you hang out with us fugitives,” Steve said, opening Sam's door for him.</p>
<p>“She'd like it better than me looking around for criminals to fight,” he pointed out, and Steve tilted his head to concede the point.</p>
<p>“Don't you have school tomorrow?” Sam said in one last ditch effort.</p>
<p>The kid shook his head. “Spring break.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Whatever gets us home sooner.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The kid--Peter, Sam was reminded--jabbered on non-stop the whole way to the Bronx. Luckily he mostly jabbered at Bucky, stuck in the back with him. Though Sam started feeling left out of the fanboy interrogation. He was the only one there who flew without a plane after all.</p>
<p>When they finally pulled up to the factory, Sam damn near grinned. It was an old Stark property, set up with a camouflage system that left them hiding in plain sight with decent living space. Steve said it was Stark’s way of apologizing. Sam was still waiting for an actual apology, but this sort-of home was pretty good. He was going to sleep for twelve hours. </p>
<p>Except he was way too keyed up. So it was welcome when Steve came to his room.</p>
<p>“How you doing?” Steve sat next to him on the bed, an unspoken invitation.</p>
<p>“Ah, fine. Wounded pride mostly.” There'd been a couple superficial cuts on his feet, but nothing he couldn't patch up easy. “Still don't know what the fuck happened though.”</p>
<p>Steve winced. “Think I'm partially to blame. I told him about Riley the other day.”</p>
<p>That…actually made a little sense. Wakanda had done Bucky a world of good, and this two-week visit to his old hometown was intended to help even more before he went back, but his interiority still went to extremes. Understandable when that was all you lived for a few decades.</p>
<p>Didn’t make it acceptable, though.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I'm laying all the blame on the Child Snatcher there, not you, man.”</p>
<p>Steve smirked. “Got that one. But I'm not trying to make excuses. I made it clear he's in all kinds of doghouses. Just…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it. Being the only one who's just plain human gets me nervous sometimes, too. Well, except Natasha, but--”</p>
<p>Steve laughed. “Yeah, I forget that with her, too.”</p>
<p>Thinking a moment, Sam said, “That personal thing she went to take care of a couple days ago is legit, right? She wasn't Buck-napped, too?”</p>
<p>“No, she's fine. Answered her phone and everything. Looks like he waited for an opportunity where she was gone.”</p>
<p>That time Sam laughed. “Our boy underestimated you.”</p>
<p>“He forgets I tracked him down a thousand miles across Nazi-occupied Europe.”</p>
<p>“Guess Brooklyn doesn't compare. What was that place, a secret safehouse?”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. “Bucky grew up there. Of course, it was a bit different then.”</p>
<p>Sam raised his eyebrows, and Steve answered the unasked question. “It's on the market. He knew it would be empty. If it wasn't going for seven figures, though…”</p>
<p>Yeah. Not really in reach of folks living off the kindness of frenemies.</p>
<p>“So what tipped you?”</p>
<p>“Didn't think you'd leave without telling me, and Bucky was acting strange. Also, there weren't any emojis in your texts.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled, shrugging. “What can I say, I'm an emotive guy.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn't have it any other way.” Steve grew quiet and then gave Sam <i>that</i> look. The one that was both soft and hard and meant he was being totally serious. “You don't have to stay. I know you're in deep but that doesn't mean you have to keep going. We can get you out.”</p>
<p>Meeting his eyes, steady and warm, Sam said, “That right there is why I'm here to the end.” Steve started a little. “You're stuck with me, Cap. Better just accept it.”</p>
<p>Steve's mouth quirked, and it was everything. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Sam woke the next morning, it was to the smell of burning. He bolted from bed and down the hall only to find the kid struggling to cook them all eggs and bacon. Turned out he could jabber apologies non-stop too. Sam tossed the ruined bits and helped him start a new batch. Then he settled at the table with coffee.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, Steve arrived. “Something burning?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. “Smells fine to me.”</p>
<p>Peter shot him a smile, turning the bacon.</p>
<p>When Steve sat next to him, Sam lowered his voice. “We adopt another one?”</p>
<p>Steve scoffed. “It was late, and he's a good kid, but I'm not pulling him into a fight. He's like twelve.”</p>
<p>“Someone's been on the internet.”</p>
<p>A smile. “Made sure he called his aunt though.”</p>
<p>“Morning, Bucky!”</p>
<p>Jesus, why was that kid obsessed?</p>
<p>Bucky slunk in wearing a shirt and shorts, hair pulled back in a messy bundle. He went straight for the coffee.</p>
<p>“Going for a run,” Steve said, immediately getting up from the table. Sure, Steve.</p>
<p>Bucky sat down carefully across from Sam. He let them both sip at their mugs a bit before speaking. “I'm sorry about yesterday. It was a mistake.”</p>
<p>“Seemed pretty well-planned for just one mistake.”</p>
<p>“It was a series of mistakes,” Bucky corrected. “I know I was being irrational. Still am. Just trying to not act on the impulse.”</p>
<p>There were a couple ways he could respond. Sam chose to nod. “Eh, I get it, man. If I was a battle-ready war machine, I'd probably kidnap people I care about, too. Not you, of course, but y'know, like Steve or Natasha.”</p>
<p>Bucky gave a small smile. “You could try.”</p>
<p>“Too true. But you have to trust me, man. I know the risks, and if I go down, then at least I died for something I chose.”</p>
<p>Oh that was not the right thing to say. Mr. Sullen was back. But he just nodded and returned to his coffee. Sam studied him a moment before rolling his eyes and getting up. His footsteps faded down the hall. Then after a bit, they came back, accompanied by the sound of wheels. Sam pulled his old chair from the table in favor of a roller one. Then he sat and used two belts to strap himself in.</p>
<p>Bucky stared. “What's that supposed to be?”</p>
<p>“A compromise. Now you'll always know where I am in the compound, at least until you leave Friday. Work for you?”</p>
<p>Bucky smirked, but his eyes were all smiles. “Works for me.”</p>
<p>“Good, because you're gonna be the one pushing me everywhere.”</p>
<p>When Steve came back from his run, he found them racing down the long hall, Bucky pushing Sam, Peter pushing an empty chair. So he was the one who had to put out the bacon fire. Sam didn't think he minded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic came to me in a dream 3 years ago. No lie. The setting, the plot, even the details played out in a vivid dream (and yes it included to cupholder hat). I had to write it. Now, to celebrate The Falcon and the Winter Soldier coming out next week, I thought it was time to post it.</p>
<p>It takes place sometime in the two years between Civil War and Infinity War and is canon compliant (for now!).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>